


Making Memories

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 09:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: Heather, Kimm, and Jillian were meeting each other, and the Boys for the first time.





	Making Memories

Jillian sat down at the cafe, looking at her watch. She was meeting up with Heather and Kimm, who had both flown out to New Jersey so they could all meet, and go to a concert tonight. Jillian looked back at her phone, waiting for the messages from both ladies. She had told them both where to meet up, which wasn’t far from the arena. A ding from her phone had her smiling from ear to ear. 

“Almost here” she said to herself, her knee bouncing a bit in excitement. 

Another five minutes passed, before the door to the cafe opened, and Jillian jumped up. She recognized both ladies from their months long talks and their pictures. She practically ran to tackle both women, who exchanged looks above Jillian’s head. 

“Well hello there” Heather chuckled as Jillian pulled away, blushing brightly. 

“Sorry bout that” she said sheepishly, as she scratched the back of her head. Kimm watched as Jillian hugged Heather, before turning towards her. 

“Happy to have you finally here in the States Kimm. How was the journey?” Jillian asked, knowing that Kimm had come all the way from the Netherlands to be here tonight. 

“It was good, was able to sleep on the flight, so I am good for tonight. Can’t wait to see our boys again” Kimm smiled as she hugged Jillian tightly. 

“Me either. Let’s get out of here, I know a restaurant nearby that we can grab food from. I know Heather doesn’t do coffee or tea” Jillian grinned at the older woman who rolled her eyes. 

“Yea, yea, yea we established that. Now there was bird food on the plane, so can we please get to wherever you are taking us? Hungry here, and I know Kimm is probably hungry as well” Heather looked at the older woman, who nodded in agreement. 

“Definitely, plane food sucks. Let’s go” Kimm grinned, and Jillian nodded, leading the way to the restaurant she had picked out earlier. They stopped in front of the restaurant, and Heather looked at Jillian. 

“A diner? That works” Heather smiled, and Jillian nodded. 

“It was the best idea I had, since they have so many different foods. And we are still close to the arena. You two have your hotel rooms right?” the two older women nodded, indicating that they had dropped their luggage off before coming over. 

“Yes it’s about ten minutes away. We took a cab here on your suggestion. Now let’s eat, I’m starving” Kimm pulled the door open, and all three women slipped in. After getting seated and ordering their drinks, they looked at each other. 

“Damn it feels like I’ve known you two for years, but we have only been friends for a little over a year” Jillian shook her head softly. 

“I know. Amazed how we all started with our love of the boys, but all gradually found other ways to connect. It’s been amazing getting to know you ladies, and I am so glad that I was able to make it out here for tonight” Kimm smiled. Heather nodded in agreement, as the three ordered their food. 

The three women talked about anything and everything while they waited for their food and ate. They had all scored VIP meet and greets to finally meet all the guys. Kimm had met Nick at Comic Con in Germany the year before, but had not met any of the other guys. Heather and Jillian had never met any of them. All three were excited to finally meet their favorites. 

“God this is going to be epic tonight. I am so glad the three of us finally met up and were able to do this together. Took a lot of planning and saving, but I wouldn’t change it at all” Heather smiled as the three walked out of the diner after paying. Jillian led them to the arena since it was already nearly 4pm. 

“Alright we need to get on line, and hopefully it won’t take too long to meet the guys. We each get a photo. How do you want to do it? Three separate, or do three poses together with all the guys?” Kimm asked. 

“I vote separate. I know what I want for my photo” Jillian spoke, as Heather nodded. Kimm smiled, and the three ladies all made their way to the line. It moved quickly, and they were soon in the lounge area. 

Forty minutes later, they were all told to get in line for the photo. Butterflies settled into each of the three women’s stomachs. Kimm would go first, then Jillian, and Heather would round out the trio. They were about midway through the line, and excitement was apparent on each of their faces. 

“God this is unbelievable. I’m about to meet my favorite men ever” Jillian thought, as the line creeped closer and closer to the guys. Jillian eeped, and Heather smiled. 

“Kev’s got his glasses on” she stated as Kimm shot a quizzical look towards the two younger women. Kimm looked back, and smiled. 

The line got a bit quicker, and soon it was Kimm’s turn. Jillian and Heather watched as she approached all of them, Nick recognizing her from Comic Con. Kimm hugged them all, before telling them what she wanted for her photo. Kevin and Nick happily put her between them, with Howie on Kevin’s side, and Brian on Nick’s along with AJ. 

“Thanks guys, and those two are my friends, and their first time meeting you all” Kimm smiled as she walked away. Jillian walked up, shaking a bit, looking at the five men that had been there for her during the last two trying years of her life. 

“Hi, how are you?” Jillian stuttered out, trying to calm down. Kevin hugged her first, and looked over at his brothers. 

“I’m good hun, what’s your name?” Howie asked as Jillian moved towards him. 

“Jillian” she practically melted into the tight hug that Howie had given her. She quickly moved to hug Nick, Brian, and AJ. All of them gave her amazing and reassuring hugs. 

“Thank you for coming tonight. How do you want your photo Jillian?” Brian asked, and Jillian bit her lip. 

“Between Kevin and Howie please. Nick, can you go behind us, with Brian on Kevin’s side, and AJ on Howie’s side?” Jillian requested. The five guys quickly got themselves in the order that she requested, and they took the photo, Jillian beaming happily. 

“Thanks so much guys, kick ass tonight” Jillian told them as she walked away, meeting up with Kimm. 

“OMG did that seriously just happen???” Jillian looked at Kimm, who nodded, the same look in her eyes. 

“Yes it did, now let’s watch Heather” the two women turned around, seeing Heather approaching the guys. Jillian could tell she was internally freaking out, while trying to stay calm. She smiled watching Heather interact with the guys, her eyes automatically going towards Nick and Brian. After introducing herself, they asked what photo she wanted. 

“Oh god, she’s actually going through with it” Jillian thought as she watched Kevin go to his knees in front of her, with Nick and Brian sandwiching her between them. Howie and AJ got on either side, Heather threading a hand through Kevin’s short hair. During their numerous chats before meeting up, Heather had told Jillian what she wanted if she ever got a photo with all five guys, but Jillian never thought she would actually ask for it. 

“Damn she’s a lot braver than me” Jillian whispered, as Kimm looked wide-eyed herself as Kevin got off his knees, Heather saying goodbye to all the guys, before walking towards them. 

“Shit Rok, you are insane” Jillian blinked at her best friend, who blushed bright red. 

“That seriously happened right?” Heather asked, the moment had been a whirlwind for her. 

“Yes it did, and I don’t think I will ever forget seeing that” Kimm shook her head as they walked back towards the lounge area. 

The next hour sped by as they talked amongst themselves, and meeting other fans as well. The three were in the DNA circle, and they quickly made their way to the merch table. After spending a ridiculous amount of money on merch, they made their way to their seats and looked at each other wide-eyed. 

“This was totally worth it!” Jillian exclaimed, with Heather and Kimm nodding in agreement. The three screamed as Baylee came on the stage, singing along to all the songs, since he had released his album after they had each gone last year. 

An hour later, the three looked at each other, as the intro that all three loved started. They grinned and watched it once again. None of them needed pics or videos tonight, since they had all seen it once before. A few times a phone slipped out, but mostly the three just sang on the top of their lungs for two hours straight. 

“OMG!” Heather squealed as they walked out of the arena a little after 11pm. 

“I know!!!” Jillian agreed along with Kimm, who was clutching a little extra something. 

“How in the hell did you end up with Kevin’s signed underwear woman?” Jillian looked at Kimm, who blushed and grinned. 

“Good reflexes” she beamed, and Heather and Jillian rolled their eyes. 

“Best night ever!” the three said in unison, as they walked towards Heather and Kimm’s hotels. 

“You sure you are okay getting home Jillian?” Heather asked, and Jillian nodded. 

“I live just ten minutes away, and I’m going to call an Uber right now anyway” Jillian hugged the two women, promising to spend the day with them tomorrow before the two left the day after to get back to their homes. 

The planning and saving it took to make this day come true was completely worth it. Jillian had met two of the women she was closest to in their little group, and had seen the Boys once again, this time meeting them. As Jillian got in her Uber, she grinned to herself, the memories of the day flooding back to her. Things were finally working out in her favor, and she couldn’t wait to see what happened next. 


End file.
